


Scream My Name

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Silver wants Flint to make some noise, Tumblr Prompt, beach blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: They're waiting on a beach and Silver's bored.





	Scream My Name

 

“I bet I could make you scream my name.”

Silver says this so casually that at first Flint doesn’t really take it in. “What?” He says when the words sink into his consciousness.

It’s mid-afternoon and they’re on the beach waiting. Silver’s sitting on the sand while Flint had spread his coat out and is lying on his back, watching the sky. The world feels very quiet for once and Silver had to ruin it by talking.

“I’m just saying…” Silver shrugs. “I’m fairly certain here.”

Flint scoffs and doesn’t move from where he’s lying. “Go on then.”

He’s taken slightly aback when Silver takes the opportunity to straddle him.

“What are you doing?”

“You told me to go on.” Silver grins and leans down to mouth at the pulse point of his throat, as his fingers work at unfastening Flint’s belt.

“We’re on the beach in broad daylight.” Flint reminds him.

“I’m glad to see your navigational skills haven’t been damaged by our current predicament.” Silver pulls his shirt up to kiss his stomach.

“Silver.” Flint growls.

“Not quite as loud as I’m hoping for.” Silver says briskly. “But we can get there, I’m positive.” He gets a hand down Flint’s breeches and draws his cock out.

Flint props himself up on his elbows to stare at him. Usually Silver’s better behaved about this sort of thing. But lately he’s been complaining about Flint’s “lack of vocal participation” and this, Flint supposes, is his revenge. He sets his teeth against the groan welling up in him at the sensation of Silver’s mouth.

“Silver.”

“Not bad.” Silver hums around his shaft. “Louder, captain, come on.”

Flint’s determined not to give in but then Silver draws off to suck wetly at his finger and then he presses it between Flint’s cheeks, rubbing teasingly across his hole.

“Fuck, Silver.”

“That’s more of a growl, less of a scream.” Silver complains.

“Fuck you.” Flint pants.

He gives up on watching Silver and stares up at the sky overhead instead. They’re on a beach waiting for a skiff to pick them up and this is how Silver decides to pass the time. He’s not even truly surprised.

Silver tugs at his breeches and nudges them down to Flint’s thighs.

“Why?” Flint starts to ask and then gives up. He’s just grateful he’s lying on his coat and not just sand. “You get spunk on my coat and you’ll regret it.”

Silver’s laugh ripples around him and Flint gazes up at the bright blue above him. The finger strokes his hole, growing bolder, pressing inside and he exhales, letting Silver in. His balls grow tighter but every time Silver could easily finish it, he holds back, finger thrusting inside Flint all the while.

“For fuck’s sake.” Flint says irritably and Silver curls his finger.

Flint groans and Silver does it again, at the same time encircling Flint’s cock with his tongue.

“ _Silver.”_ Flint pants. Why does he do this, what does it prove? Flint’s loud when it counts, when he needs to be. His quiet appreciation of their fucking doesn’t make it any less appreciated.

So he lets himself pant and groan Silver’s name, but he’s not going to be screaming when he comes.

Silver eases in another finger and Flint bites down hard at the burn and stretch of it. Silver sucks hotly at the head of Flint’s cock, drawing him deeper, keeping him on the edge of pained arousal, and Flint looks up again, between his legs, to see Silver watching him.

That’s what makes Flint finish, the look in his eyes, the dark intensity of Silver’s determination to provoke a reaction, any reaction from him. Flint spills down his throat and Silver swallows him down, never looking away.

Flint reaches down, drawing Silver off his cock, up to his mouth to kiss him. “Worry less about how much noise I make and focus more on how hard you make me.” He whispers.

Silver mumbles something but it’s lost in the slide and tangle of their tongues. Silver shifts, moving over his spent cock and Flint moans a little.

When they finally sit up there’s a few droplets scattered over his coat and Flint looks at Silver.

“You’re the one who pulled me off your cock,” Silver protests. “That’s not my fault.”

Flint grins, and pulls him closer. “I bet I could get you to scream my name.” He says, bringing a hand sharply down on Silver’s backside.

“Fuck you, ow!” Silver yelps, and then he grins. “You’re more than welcome to try.”


End file.
